Miles de Batallas
by Sagitta Black
Summary: Ella está dispuesta a borrar día a día lo que él le hace sentir por las noches, mientras el amor trata de curar y arreglar lo que la lujuria desgarra a su paso. Tonks/Lupin/Evans.


Los personajes a continuación no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de J., yo sólo creo historias locas y poco creíbles =/

La historia a continuación… es un poco melancólica, y trata de demostrar, creo que con simpleza, lo que podemos llegar a perdonar las mujeres (hacer vista gorda, hacer oídos sordos) cuando estamos enamoradas, pero no nos damos cuenta que no es recíproco, o no lo es de la misma manera (puchero de decepción)… y al mismo tiempo demuestra mi poca afinidad con la pareja Lupin/Tonks… todo sirve para hacer sentir mi poca credibilidad hacia este "romance"…

Espero que les guste!!

**Miles de Batallas**

Cada noche ocurría lo mismo. Todo comenzaba con un tierno jugueteo, seguido por besos profundos, ardientes caricias, suaves masajes y dulces rasguños, todo envuelto en una atmósfera de irrealidad completa… él, quien nunca había aceptado en público su amor hacia ella, al fin caía rendido a sus pies, y ella, vencedora de una noche, sonreía triunfante ante los ojos lujuriosos de su amado. El dulce encantamiento duraba sólo hasta que él le hablaba, pronunciaba las palabras que noche tras noche la torturaban hasta hacerla perder el poco raciocinio que le iba quedando a estas alturas del juego.

¿Podrías…? Mmm… si, justo… - los gemidos placenteros no se hacían esperar, nuevamente había ganado esta batalla. La ágil lengua que antes recorriera el cuello en toda su extensión, ahora se dedicaba a descender por el pecho hasta el ombligo de su amante.

Nuevamente la sensación de triunfo se apoderaba de ella, y una ebullición de sensaciones hacían arder su piel como cada noche que él la hacía suya. Con gula succionaba aquellos labios entreabiertos, succionaba aquellos gemidos que sabía, sólo ella estaba provocando… _Nunca más me pedirá eso, nunca más_… se repetía segura una y otra vez, haciendo que su propia excitación subiera más aún si fuese posible.

¿Querida, podrías cambiar… tu… tu cabello… por favor? – susurraba él extasiado, tratando de controlar lo poco que tenía bajo control.

Y eso era todo, su enronquecida voz la hacía despertar y volver a alzar el vuelo al mismo tiempo, despojándole de todo aquello que ella había pensado ganar, y sabía, ahora le importaba en lo más mínimo. Cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos sabía que había logrado su propósito: él la miraba con esa media sonrisa que sólo le había visto poner cuando miraba viejas fotografías de Hogwarts. El torbellino de pasión que se desataba luego la hacían perder la noción del tiempo, de sus acciones y emociones. Exhausta caía rendida bajo su abrazo protector, sonriendo al saberse segura entre esos brazos expertos y varoniles.

Todo lo que podía haber borrado de la noche anterior volvía de golpe al percatarse cómo su esposo al despertar aspiraba lentamente su aroma y luego su pecho caía desinflado como cuando quien se decepciona de lo que ve.

Buenos días Rem – susurraba ella con la máxima dulzura que su infinito vacío dejaba pronunciar.

Buenos días Dora – respondía él con suavidad y un deje de culpabilidad en la voz.

Y eso era todo, todo lo que ocurría la mañana siguiente de hacer el amor de la manera más maravillosa que puede existir en esta vida y en la otra. Él se metía a la ducha, demoraba mucho más de lo habitual y luego se esforzaba en demasía para ayudarla en los deberes del hogar. Todo mientras ella se preguntaba amargamente quien era o quien fue esa mujer que tanto había marcado a su Remus. Quién fue aquella pelirroja a la que ella personificaba cada noche y que le usurpaba el amor del hombre mas maravilloso del mundo. ¿Molly Weasley? No, eso era absurdo. ¿Ginny Weasley? Más absurdo que lo anterior. Cada día su cabeza se llenaba de mas preguntas, todas sin respuesta a la vista, mientras ella luchaba por mantener la cordura que noche a noche perdía entre besos y sábanas blancas. Y todo se iba nuevamente al diablo cuando Remus le abrazaba cariñoso por la espalda mientras ella se concentraba en preparar la pasta que a él tanto le gustaba. Dulces caricias, mas ahora de un Lupin conciente, le hacían olvidar nuevamente lo que había pasado en la oscuridad de la alcoba, botando, cual trasto viejo, aquellas palabras que sabía, ambos querían borra de su memoria. Y el cariño de su esposo ya lo estaba logrando. Suspiraba enamorada para luego perderse en aquellos ojos de miel que tanto amaba, mientras se prometía internamente que algún día descubriría la identidad de la pelirroja fantasma que la perseguía noche a noche.

Quizás _la otra_ había ganado una o mil batallas y tenía a Remus por las noches, pero Nymphadora Tonks no iba a descansar hasta haber ganado la guerra y tener a Remus para todos los días de su vida.


End file.
